1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus configured to eject liquid from nozzles.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a liquid ejection head in which a piezoelectric element unit is disposed on a portion of an upper face of a vibration plate for covering pressure chambers, which portion is opposed to the pressure chambers. A piezoelectric element for constituting the piezoelectric element unit has one side face bonded to a fixation board, whereby the piezoelectric element is fixed to the fixation board. A flexible wiring board is connected to another side face of the piezoelectric element which is opposite to the one side face bonded to the fixation board. The flexible wiring board extends upward from a portion thereof connected to the piezoelectric element to the wiring board. Further, the drive circuit is mounted on a midway portion of the flexible wiring board, whereby the piezoelectric element and the drive circuit are connected to each other via wirings formed on the flexible wiring board. The drive circuit and the wiring board are also connected to each other via wirings formed on the flexible wiring board.